Forming Bonds
by Inkcrafter
Summary: HUMAN AU! Leonardo Saki always felt disconnected from people, especially his adoptive father and sister. But when they move to New York, he meets the strangest teens at his new school. The question is, will he open up to them? Or keep himself distanced from Raph, Don, Mikey and their father?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a multichapter story for tmnt! Yay! I was inspired by other stories of humanized turtles, so I thought I'd try my hand at it! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Leo had always felt different. Like he was disconnected from everyone else, especially his adoptive father.

Oroku Saki was a big business man. Why he wanted to adopt a kid, Leo would never know. All Leo knew was that he was chosen by the man when he was seven.

It had been amazing at first. Leo was taken under the man's wing, and even taught Ninjitsu by the man. But when he was eight, his adoptive father adopted Karai, and Leo was all but forgotten.

Having lived in Japan for the first eight years of his life, Leo naturally knew the language and could speak it with ease. Even now that he'd lived in America for nine years, and spoke English, the language and customs of his birth place stuck with him through that time.

Even after his adoptive father stopped teaching him martial arts, Leo continued to train alone. Maybe he thought his 'dad' would teach him again someday, or maybe he simply loved Ninjitsu too much to give it up. Leo particed long and hard, every day he could, until his muscles would burn. He would read his fathers books and spy on his father teaching Karai.

When his father announced they were moving to New York, and that Karai would work with him, Leo had been surprised. New York was all the way across the country. What kind of business would make his dad travel there?

Karai though, seemed pleased, no doubt reveling in the thought of working along side Oroku.

Nothing really had changed since then, Leo mused as he looked for something to wear. The house was big, but really quite a downsize for his dad. It was just as lonely though as any other house they'd had before, not that Leo minded.

Deciding on what to wear for his official first day of school, he went into his bathroom and looked momentarily in the mirror.

Raven hair fell to a thin jaw, and soft, slightly almond shaped eyes reflected a soothing brown. His face wasn't hard and intimidating like his adoptive fathers, but rather kind and calm.

Leo changed quickly into a pair of jeans and a sleeveless shirt with a high, asian style collar.

Ensuring he forgot nothing, Leo went down stairs and grabbed a small, light breakfast as always. Toast.

He nibbled on it as he looked around, double checking that he'd done everything.

The windows were locked, all lights off, meditation done...Yes, he was ready to go.

He headed out, locking the door behind himself before heading down the street. He felt utterly lost, but then again, that was why he left early.

He remained quiet as he walked along the busy sidewalk, nothing more than a silent shadow in the crowds.

Leo paused, looking around.

"Let's see...It's supposed to be left of the book shop on..."

Leo fell silent for a moment, brow furrowed.

Up on a roof top, three teens ran, leaping from roof-to-roof. An unconventional means of trvel, but most effective it seemed, as the three avoided the crowds.

Leo shook off his surprise and started off again, seeing where he needed to turn.

**Later**

Leo lightly knocked on the door. A moment later, a teacher opened it.

"Oh, hello. Did you need something?"

Leo nodded, Glancing at the schedual he held.

"I'm new here, I think this is my first class?" He said, showing the paper to the woman.

She looked it over, then smiled, nodding and stepping aside to let him in.

"Of course."

Leo stepped in and stood beside the teacher. The woman smiled at the class, who was staring at Leo.

"Everyone, this is a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?" She asked Leo. Leo hesitated, but nodded.

"My name is Leonardo Saki. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said softly, bowing. Hey, it was ingrained in him, he couldn't help but bow!

Some of the other teens laughed, but Leo ignored that.

"Alright Mr. Saki, Why don't you sit next to Michelangelo? Michelangelo, raise your hand."

A teen in the back, slightly younger than Leo, raised his hand, waving it eagerly with a big goofy smile on his face.

Leo moved over, sitting at the empty desk on the other's right.

The younger teen, Michelangelo, watched him with wide, curious, baby blue eyes.

Leo glanced over, inspecting him for a moment.

Light tan skin covered a small frame. Blonde hair was messy and stuck out everywhere on the young male's head. Streaks of orange highlighted his hair, and his eyes were slightly slanted, showing he had just a tiny bit of asian in his blood.

"Hi dude!" Mikey said quietly, smiling brightly.

Leo's eyes flickered to him again before he looked back at his desk. He didn't reply, not really having anything to say.

Mikey looked confused.

"Dude?"

"Mr. Hamato." The teacher said sternly. "Please focus."

Mikey smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry teach'."

The class started, and Leo hoped the rest of class would go smoothly without anyone trying to speak to him.

**Later**

Leo placed books in his assigned locker, shuting it and locking it quickly.

He turned, starting to his next class.

"Hey! Leo! Dude, wait up!"

Leo paused, looking back in surprise.

Michelangelo ran up, his signature smile on his face.

"Dude, you got English next?"

Leo hesitated, then nodded.

"Yeah. I do."

Mikey's smiled widened, eyes shining.

"Me too! Let's walk there together!"

Leo didn't reply, instead starting to walk. The other followed, chattering on aimlessly. Leo only half listened, nodding when it was required or shaking his head. This younger teen was...strange.

Mikey suddenly stopped, pointing.

"Hey! There's one of my bro's! Donnie! Hey, Donnie!"

From a locker ahead, a teen looked up.

He had dark brown hair that just barely brushed his shoulders, and almond shaped, grey eyes. His frame was lean like Mikey, but he was taller. His skin was the same light tan as Mikey's as well. Purple rimmed glasses were perched precariously on the teens nose. He smiled.

"Hey Mikey. New friend?"

"Yeah! This is Leo! Leo, this is my bro, Donnie!"

Donnie smiled, offering a hand.

"Donatello, actually, but everyone calls me Don or Donnie."

Leo hesitated only a moment before shaking the offered hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"So, how's your first day been here?" Donnie asked.

Leo shrugged, giving a small, shy smile.

"It's been...interesting."

Both brothers laughed.

"Well, if you need help finding your way around, don't hesitate to ask." Donnie said, smiling.

Leo nodded, returning the grin.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you."

"So, are you from Japan or China?" Don asked, interested.

Leo hesitated. These people were trustworthy it seemed.

"Japan." He replied. "I lived there until I was eight."

"Duuuuude, we're from there too!" Mikey exclaimed happily.

Donnie nodded when Leo looked at him for confirmation.

"He's right. But we left when we were much younger than you."

Leo hummed in understanding, looking back ahead.

These two were strange...but he liked that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update! I went on vacation an only just got back x.x Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and are following! I just love it when people enjoy reading what I write! So thanks so much to you all. If anyone has an idea for this or any other story I have, please tell me! I love to hear ideas from other people, so I can take the story into a direction you all like! Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

As Leo, Donnie and Mikey entered the lunchroom, they found a crowd gathered in the middle of the room, cheering and yelling.

"Looks like Raphie got into a fight." Mikey said cheerfully.

Don sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he added, "_Again_."

Leo looked confused, gaze going to Mikey and Donnie, then to the crowd.

"Who's Raph?"

Donnie grimaced.

"Our brother. He's got...some anger issues."

They moved forward to the crowd, Mikey standing on tip-toe to see.

"Yup. That's Raph!" He said.

Leo managed to push through to the front.

It was easy to tell who was Raph. He had almond shaped eyes that shone angry gold and the light tan skin of like brothers. His hair was black, but streaked with bold red. The black and red strands were messy, wild and untamed, hanging in his eyes slightly.

He was yelling and cussing in a rough voice that showed he must've hung around the Bronx a lot and inheriteted the accent. He couldn't imagine him being born with it since he was from Japan like his brothers.

He watched as words were exchanged between Raph and his challenger, then it became blows that were exchanged.

Leo decided it would be best to stop it before anyone was hurt.

Everything fell silent when the new teen moved inbetween them, holding his arms out to seperate them.

Raph looked incredulous, wiping some blood that dribbled from his split lip with the back of his hand.

"Wha' tha' hell?!" He asked. "Who're you?!"

Leo didn't reply, making sure neither male would run him over. Then he spoke.

"That's enough."

The crowd watched in awe. The new kid was telling _Raphael Hamato_ of all people to _stop_.

Raph scowled.

"What did ya say?" He hissed, eyes narrowed.

Leo looked at him evenly.

"I said, that is enough."

Raph went to retort when Donnie came over

"Raph. Dad said no more fighting in school."

A few more seconds of tense silence, then the black and red haired teen huffed, getting out of a fighting stance. He grumbled under his breath.

The crowd, seeing the show was over, slowly dispursed.

Raph inspected Leo, eyes narrowed.

"Who're ya anyway?"

Leo bowwed.

"I am Leonardo Saki. I recently moved here."

Raph gave a 'hmph'.

"Ah'm Raphael Hamato. But ya betta' call me Raph or I swear ah'll kick yer-"

"Raph!" Donnie yelped.

Leo straightened, a smile curling at the corner of his lips.

"I'll make a mental note of that."

Raph rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"C'mon! Let's go eat!" Mikey exclaimed happily, dragging a surprised Leo behind him.

**Later**

Leo was surprised when he found himself leaving school stuck between Raph, Mikey and Donnie.

Presently, Mikey and Raph were arguing, while Donnie tried to calm down. Leo simply walked along in the middle of the group.

Reaching the steps outside the door, Leo sighed.

"I gotta go. It was very nice to meet all of you."

"Aw man! Can't we walk ya home at least?" Mikey asked, eyes shining with hope.

Leo grimaced.

"Sorry, but my sister isn't too friendly."

"Sista'?" Raph asked, brow furrowed.

Leo nodded.

"Yeah. She was adopted a year after I was. She isn't very...pleasant to be around."

Mikey pouted.

"Darn."

Leo smiled, chuckling.

"I'll see you three tomorow, then?"

"You can count on it." Don replied, smiling cheerfully.

Leo felt relief swell in his heart. He'd thought they might ditch him the next day.

"See you then, guys."

The three gave their own forms of farewell, and Leo started home.

**Later**

Leo corrected his stance as he practiced in his room.

The moment he'd gotten home, he'd gone straight upstairs and locked himself in his bedroom where he'd thus begun to practice.

Leo scowled as his foot slipped.

"Dammit...!" He hissed, fixing it. He always slipped there!

He looked at the door when he heard the front door open and shut, then two distinct voices talking. His adoptive father and Karai.

With a sigh, he stopped, going out the door and leaning on the stair railing. He gave a forced smile.

"Hello father. Sister." He said, bowing his head to each in turn.

"Leonardo." His father said, voice cold and firm. Karai merely glared at him. They both then retreated to another room, silence left in their wake.

Leo's smile vanished and his lips pursed into a thin line. He hated having to everyday greet them, only to be given a 'Leonardo' and glare.

He returned to his room, beginning to practice once again.

**Elsewhere**

"Father! We're home!" Donnie called out as he, Raph and Mikey entered their house, kicking their shoes off.

They entered the livingroom where an elderly man sat, watching soapopera's.

"Ah, my sons. How was your day?" He asked in an old, wisened voice.

Don blew out a sigh as he and his brothers all collapsed into different seats, Mikey taking the couch, Raph the recliner, and Don himself simply flopping down on the floor.

"You were right. Oroku Saki's in town." The teen in purple glasses said. "His son goes to our school."

Their father straightened slightly, tense.

"Ah. What was your impression of him, my son?"

Donnie thought for a long moment.

"He's...different. He isn't stuck up, isn't power hungry, he's just...normal."

"Well not _normal_." Raph dissagreed. "He's real quiet. It's real...unsetlin'."

Donny nodded.

"Yeah. Like the calm before a storm."

Mikey frowned.

"He isn't a storm, dude! He's a really nice guy!"

Their father smiled comfortingly, touching his shoulder.

"I am sure he is, Michalangelo."

He then looked to Raph.

"So, Raphael. I heard you got into another fight today."

Raph gulped.

**Next day**

Leo walked quietly along the crowded sidewalk, eyes scanning his suroundings boredly.

He felt a presence close by, then Mikey, Raph and Donny suddenly all but evaporated on either side of him.

"Hey dude!" Mikey chirped, smiling brightly. Leo blinked owlishly, surprised.

"Uh...Hi..?"

Donny smiled as Raph sighed irritatedly.

"Do ya know jus' how hard it is ta find ya out 'ere?!"

"U-uh..."

Raph huffed, crossing his arms as they all walked on. Don chuckled softly.

"Don't worry, he isn't mad or anything. He's just mad because Mikey woke him up this morning." The teen with glasses assured Leo.

Hesitantly nodding, Leo looked back ahead.

"Soooooo...What do your mom and dad do?" Mikey asked innocently.

"I don't have a mother. I was adopted by a single man. My father...he's...in the business career." Leo replied, wincing. It was painful to call Oroku Saki his father.

The three brothers noticed this, but made no comment as Leo continued.

"He's really high up and stuff. My sister goes to work with him."

"Yeah, ya said ya had one before. She adopted too?" Raph voiced aloud.

Leo nodded.

"Yeah. Karai's her name. My father adopted her a year after he adopted me."

"What's she like? You didn't say much before." Don asked.

"She's..." Leo couldn't say what he really thought, "Uh...she's alright..."

Raph snorted.

"Jus' say what'cha really think, Leo. It ain't like we're gonna judge ya."

Leo shrugged, ducking his head.

"I have more honor than to stoop so low as to insult her behind her back."

Raph, Don and Mikey shared a look.

"He didn't mean you don't, dude. He's just sayin' we want you to be comfortable an' say what ya mean!" Mikey stated.

Leo offered a small smile.

"I know. But sometimes it's better to say nothing at all."

Raph laughed.

"If only Mikey could keep his mouth shut!"

Mikey pouted as the others laughed.


End file.
